A christmas thank you
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: Jo can't stand Christmas, can Henry uncover why and cheer her up? One-shot. Merry Christmas!


**Authors Note:**** Here's your Christmas present, Forever fans! This story isn't related to my other story, **_**Why not me? **_**so none of the events in that story have occurred in this one. The only thing the same is my character, Cassandra, will be mentioned. One-shot.**

**Legal thing:**** Do I own Forever? Dream on.**

Ever since her husband had died, Jo had gone off Christmas. Her husband's car crash had happened in December, when his car slid on the ice on the road and he hit a truck. What was meant to be the most fun, family orientated holiday of the year became a nightmare for Jo. No longer did she put up Christmas decorations or a Christmas tree, and she didn't sing along to Christmas songs on the radio like she used to. The most Christmassy thing she did was send Christmas cards to people, and join in the department's annual 'Secret Santa', purely because she didn't want to look like a scrooge. Yep, Jo Martinez hated Christmas more than any other holiday, even Halloween, which tested her patience and her manners every year. Everybody had picked a name out of Lucas' hat, and she'd got the delightful Cassandra. Well, at least she was easy to buy for. She was getting gifts for her friends: vouchers for the girls, book on gunmanship for Reece, a crazy drink hat for Lucas, a tie for Hanson and a scarf for Henry, obviously. Henry had talked her round to coming over to the shop for Christmas day; Lucas, Hanson and Reece were also coming. His killer line was: 'nobody should be alone at Christmas.' She agreed to go when he said that.

The department was full of Christmas decorations and people were placing presents under the tree. Jo added hers to the pile then went to find Henry in the morgue. She needed to get away from all the Christmas spirit, and she couldn't think of anything less festive than a morgue. Unfortunately for Jo, Lucas had decided to make the morgue festive as well, to the horror of Henry, who, on sight of seeing his precious lab and morgue covered in tinsel, vowed to take away Lucas's keys so he couldn't get in before him. She smirked as she watched Henry try to wrestle the key out of Lucas' grasp. Henry was adorable when he was annoyed. Jo mentally slapped herself. _Stop thinking about him, Jo. Focus on disliking Christmas._ She looked up because the fighting duo had just crashed into a table and were sitting in an undignified heap on the floor. Henry had won the key; Lucas was rubbing his elbow. "Did you get your invite to the Christmas party?" asked Lucas, brushing himself off. "I decided not to go." She replied.

"What!? Why? It's always a laugh! It's nothing fancy, the department's just going to the bar we oh-so-often hang out in. Even Henry's going, in the spirit of Christmas. Yep, Henry, the guy who makes most people either cry or want to kill him, is going to a _social_ event, with _actual _people. You're not going to seriously miss that, are you?"

She glared at him and he shut up. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid party, purely for the sake of Christmas; which I don't see why people make a big fuss over."

This was when Henry joined the conversation. "People make a big fuss over Christmas because: a) if they're religious it's to celebrate the reincarnation of God on Earth or b) it's an excuse to have fun and give people presents, which is why it's appealed to so many."

"Thank you Einstein for the history and psychology lesson. You've lightened up our day."

"Fine. By the way, the Secret Santa starts in five minutes, unless you're planning on a late entrance."

Jo glared at him. "Shut up."

The secret element of the gift giving was soon lost, as people started owning up when people asked about who they had. Jo was one of the last people to get their present. Hers was a small box, with a name tag. She recognised the neat, small writing of a certain Doctor Henry Morgan almost instantly. She shot a look at him, and he avoided her eyes. Carefully, she opened the box. She wasn't entirely sure what Henry could have got her, but he was Henry, it could be anything. Inside the box was a fine silver chain, with a tiny silver cat on it. A ghost of a smile danced on her face. She remembered telling him about her cat she had when she was younger, Muffin. That cat had meant the world to her and she was heartbroken when it died. She smiled gratefully at Henry, and carefully put the box in her bag. She'd say thank you to him properly later at the party.

-Jo felt awkward at the bar. Normally it would be quiet, and she, Lucas, Hanson and Henry would have a laugh and talk about the day and life in general. Tonight, the small bar was packed full of people, laughing and shouting. Somebody had put up some speakers and Christmas music was blaring out. When people started singing to it, that was the final straw. She decided to go outside, where it was quiet. She could see somebody else had been thinking along the same lines as her. Henry was leaning against the wall, watching the road. "Hey" she whispered, making him jump. "Hello, Detective Martinez" he said, smiling. "Doctor Morgan" she replied, smirking.

"You put your new necklace on. Do you like it?"

"Of course I do, I love it. It reminds me of Muffin." She then noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm completely fine."

"No, you're not. You're not the only one who has incredible noticing skills. Now, spill."

Henry smiled wistfully. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Abigail."

"Oh."

"Christmas was her favourite time of year. We had so much fun every year. Then she went missing, so now, every Christmas I have to live with the thought of _what would this Christmas have been like if Abigail was here?"_

Jo gave a wry smile. "You're not alone. My husband died around Christmas time, so Christmas is always difficult for me."

"Is that why you try and avoid everything festive like the Plague?"

"Exactly. Evan loved Christmas, he was like a big kid at times. Now, everything festive just brings up memories and what he would have thought about something." She hadn't realised until then that a single tear had rolled down her face.

Henry looked at her. "Don't cry," he said gently. "It makes you look so sad, and nobody deserves to be upset at Christmas."

Jo shivered slightly. "Man, its cold out here."

"Do you want my coat?"

Jo shot him a glare. "O.K, bad idea."

"But with good intentions. What's the odds of a white Christmas, Doc?"

"I'd say extremely high. In fact-"

Henry was cut off by an icy blast of wind.

"Hmm, maybe we should go inside."

"Henry, wait look!"

They looked around to see, slowly falling, tiny white snowflakes. Henry smiled.

"I guess you didn't have to wait long for your white Christmas, detective."

Jo smiled. Then she glanced up and saw something above them. It was a wreath of mistletoe. Henry caught her looking at it. "Ah, mistletoe, an ancient plant with an ancient history. It was first used by the druids in England, who believed it was a sacred plant and that-"

"Henry, you're doing it again. You're giving a history lesson."

"Sorry, I have a habit of going of like that."

"I've noticed."

Henry chuckled. For a moment, they just watched the snow, then Jo said "Do you know what mistletoe is most famous for in the states?"

"Isn't it tradition to kiss the person you love or have… romantic feelings for underneath it?"

"That's right."

"So…"

"I just wanted to say, thank you Henry"

"It was no-"Henry was silenced by Jo's lips on his. Jo, Jo Martinez was kissing him, and not as a distraction. She was actually kissing him as a thank you present, in a way. He relaxed himself, and he kissed her back, under the mistletoe, in the snow.

-Henry walked back into the bar looking slightly dishevelled, however nobody noticed him come in or his appearance other than Hanson and Lucas. "Hey, Doc," said Hanson smugly, "you've got something on you lip". Henry glared at him. "And your scarf is looking extremely beat up, as does your hair. Got anything you want to say about you and Jo out there?" piped up Lucas. Henry glowered. "Shut up".


End file.
